The new flame
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: Summery: Kira Hono is a new transfer student in the genin class of the Leaf Villages Ninja Academy. She immediately stands out on her first day with her incredible beauty, and her unwanted meeting with the horrid Ino. What will Kira do to stay out of trouble? And will the cold hearted Sasuke help her? Kira X Sasuke and Sakura x Naruto Please Review!


**Heyo~ This is just going to be a one-shot….or maybe even a two shot story….I guess it all depends on if you like it or not, but anyways please enjoy…..and don't hate on me too badly! TT^TT Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer~ I definitely do not own Naruto, after all it was my childhood show XD**

**Please also review, I love peoples opinions~ o **

**Btw this takes place in the regular Naruto, so when they're in their early teens^^**

**Normal POV:**

It had been a couple of weeks after all of the students were finally chosen to be genin. And one particular student, named Naruto Uzumaki was excited to have finally passed. As he walked towards the same familiar school, he thought about his rival Sasuke Uchiha.

Just the name Sasuke itself would make him angry! Naruto let out a small sigh, and continued to walk towards the ninja school.

After around 10 minutes of walking, Naruto finally reached the schools outer gate, where he saw a girl that he had never seen before was standing next to the gate itself. As if she was waiting for someone.

The girl had long raven black hair, and large blood red eyes, that could pierce into your soul in a second. Naruto was mesmerized by her beauty, he never thought that anyone could be as pretty as Sakura.

**Bam!**

"Hey what was that for?!" Naruto growled while holding his arm, turning towards the person who carelessly rammed into him. Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke stood there for a second with an emotionless expression for a second, and he parted his lips to speak.

"Says the idiot who can't even move out of the way…" Sasuke retorted. Naruto became angry and started to yell.

"Hey! Your the one who interrupted me!"

"Oh, from what?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Since Naruto wasn't the brightest person be didn't realize that Sasuke was being sarcastic.

"From checking out the hottie over there!" he said pointing towards the girl he was previously staring at, but to his misfortune she heard him yell and turned her attention towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well it seems you got her attention," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes, while simultaneously shoving his hands into his pockets. Naruto blinked for a second, and a slight blush dusted his cheeks, as he realized what he said.

The girl walked towards them making a face. Naruto backed up a bit, but Sasuke just stood there not caring. As she walked closer, Naruto and Sasuke could see what she looked like, a whole lot better. She was wearing ninja wrapping all over her torso, so you couldn't see her skin. Her black top had a symbol of a flame outlined in white. Her shirt went halfway to her stomach. She was also wearing a shirt that was also black, but it had a splash of white and dark red, sewn into the seams, giving it a playful color. Her ears both had earrings in them, which were in the shape of small phoenixes. She even had a bracelet on her right wrist that was black, they both guessed that they were beads.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he checked her out, and Sasuke had to gulp for a second to remain his cool, and dark self. She stopped in front of them, balancing her weight on her left hand, which was resting on her waist.

"Uno…" she mumbled. Sasuke just stared at her, and she stared back. They remained like that for awhile, actually for 5 minutes! It made me kind of mad, so I broke the gloomy atmosphere around us.

"H-hi….." Naruto said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hello," she replied in a sweet, but calm tone.

"I….um….I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" he questioned her. _Ah Naruto how can you just randomly say that!_

She didn't respond for a bit, but she then smiled at Naruto and responded, "I'm Kira Hono…."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said as he walked towards Kira.

"N-nice to meet you, she said politely, but she stepped back a bit. It was as if she was scared of the name Uchiha, but she wasn't. Naruto became agitated and ran towards her and shouted, "Hey? Wanna get some rame-"

Before he could say anything he shut up as a fist slammed into his face knocking him to the ground behind him. D-did she just punch him?

Everyone stared at the situation, until everyone realized who actually hit him.

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura screeched in an angered tone.

"S-sakura!" Naruto said in surprise as he stood up, holding his cheek. Sakura stood in front of Kira, blocking her from Naruto.

"Don't touch her you pig!" Sakura screeched again. Sadly Sakura's voice was so high pitched that Kira backed away, towards where Sasuke was without realising.

"Pig? I'm not a pig Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Sakura glared at Naruto in annoyance and turned around towards Kira pointing at her.

"And you, don't let Naruto come ten meters near you… UNDERSTAND!" she shouted. Kira nodded her head and turned the opposite way from Sakura. She then rolled her eyes as if she was mocking Sakura, which made Sasuke chuckle a bit. Sakura noticed that Sasuke, her one and only love was laughing and she blushed.

"S-sasuke~ do you think I was strong?" she asked is a singing tone.

"No, you were just plain annoying," he hissed viciously, causing Sakura to feel a stab in her heart,and she frowned. Kira raised an eyebrow, at the heated situation in front of her, while all three pairs of eyes glued themselves to her.

"What?" Sakura asked in a snobby tone, since she was mad.

"Oh nothing…." Kira grumbled.

"No please tell me what you think of us," Sakura said sarcastically, while getting their attention.

"Um...okay…" Kira said.

"Go on!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine then," she pointed at Naruto, "you seem very childish, and you don't seem like you're the brightest but thats fine." She then pointed at Sasuke and said, "you seem to be the more cool, and relaxed type, who doesn't like to be annoyed…" Then she pointed at Sakura who was standing there proudly, "you seem…...um….you like him…(she's referring to Sasuke)...you're loud….mean to Naruto….and you like to shout a lot." Sakura's jaw dropped at what Kira just said.

Sakura stormed off and Naruto just stood there not really caring. Sasuke just stared at her.

"D-did I say something wrong to her?" Kira asked.

"Nah….she's always like that," Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Oh…..okay…..well...um….see ya guys later...I guess," she said in a awkward way.

"Okay see ya!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke just nodded his head a little and walked off. Later being followed by Naruto. Leaving Kira alone.

_Weird school…._Kira thought to herself as she walked towards the entrance of the ninja academy.

**In the class room:**

Everyone was talking about the new student who is supposed to be going to this school starting today. Everyone wondered what he or she looked like, some of the guys were thinking of a supermodel, while others thought she might look like a nerd with glasses. Some of the popular girls talked about if she was a girl, would they allow her to join their group, or if she wasn't "their material" if they would kick her out. And if it was a guy would he be as hot as Sasuke was there debate.

Gossip filled the classroom, but naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had a pretty good idea of who that person was.

"Alright everyone, we got a transfer student who will be joining us for now on, so please settle down so she can introduce herself," Iruka-sensei said. Everyone shut up quickly to where the room was dead silent.

The sliding paper doors slid open on the right side, and Kira walked in. She walked to where Iruka was standing and turned towards the students.

Some of the guys whistled at her, while most of them blushed. The girls even ewed and awed over her.

"I'm Kira Hono, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me for now on," she said as she bowed.

"You may take a seat anywhere you like, okay?" Iruka-sensei said. Kira nodded and looked around for an empty seat.

"You can sit here!" A girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes said.

"Um...thanks b-"

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you!" She said before Kira could say anything.

"Great another stuck up bitch…" Sakura mumbled, but Ino could hear her.

"Shut up billboard brow!" Ino shouted in anger. Kira stood still for a second a thought to herself. _If I sit by that Ino girl then I'll be popular…..but then why would I want that….I would hate to act all girly for no reason!_

Sakura rolled her eyes, and Ino turned back to Kira_,_ "So come over here Ki-" she was cut off by Kira.

"Nah, I'm good," she said with a fake smile plastered on her face, while a dark aura surrounded her, "I don't like popular barbie dolls like you~!" she said in a singing voice. Everyone laughed instead of Ino. Ino grew angry and yelled, "Watch it, or else!"

"Or else what?" Kira asked while tilting her head to the side, "You're going to annoy me to death?" Kira said sarcastically. Ino blushed in embarrassment and made a 'hmph' sound annologing her defeat. Kira then looked where Sakura was sitting and she walked over to her, and sat right next to her.

Even though Sakura was mad earlier, she wasn't anymore. Sakura scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it secretly to her neighbor Kira. Kira took the note and opened it, it read…

_Hey nice one, I've never seen Ino so pissed off before. You just made my day…...I got to admit...you're not that bad! So can we be...um friends?_

Kira chuckled quietly and wrote back to her and handed it back to Sakura and she read the note.

_Sure why not, you seem to not like her either, I think we can get along pretty well, besides you seem pretty cool!_

Sakura smiled instantly and folded the paper up and played with it for the rest of the hour.

**After class ended:**

Everyone bowed to the teacher to thank him for the lesson, and everyone got ready to leave for lunch, but he said something.

"Everyone can leave to go to lunch, but can Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kira Hono please stay after?" Iruka-sensei said. They all froze, as everyone else left the room.

"Okay, you guys are probably wondering why I kept you all hear, well… it's because you '4' will be the new team 7" Iruka-sensei said. Sakura, Naruto, and Naruto agreed to it without a problem, and Kira just went along with it.

"Um...okay…" Kira said.

"You guys can go now I guess…" Iruka said. Sakura smiled and picked her bento and grabbed Kira's arm pulling her out of the classroom, while Naruto and Sasuke followed from behind.

"W-where are you taking me?!" Kira shouted.

"You'll see," Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said in unison.

"..."

**At the choir room:**

"Here we are!" Sakura said in excitement. Kira looked around the large room, that had a beautiful piano in it. She adored the place, all throughout growing up, she would always sing. It was the only way for her to get through tough times.

"It's kawaii!" Kira said smiling. Naruto, and Sasuke both slightly blushed, while Sakura went all moe mode and started to hug Kira like crazy.

"We should eat!" Naruto said since he couldn't wait for his lunch hour.

"Yeah," Sasuke said agreeing with Naruto for once.

"Okay~" Sakura said as the three of the sat down, and started to open their bento's and they began to eat. Well all except for Kira who forgot to bring one.

"Kira?" Sakura asked.

"Um, I'm going to go get my bento!" she said scurrying out of the room, even though she didn't have one she used it as an excuse. After all she didn't want to be a nuisance to them. She ended up going into a near by bathroom to wash up.

**Kira's POV:**

I just finished going to the bathroom, so I went to the sinks to wash my hands, but as I do so, to figures appear behind me, pulling my arms behind my back. I didn't fight back, I wanted to see what was going to happen. They pulled me away from the sinks, and they pushed me against a wall. Then Ino walked into the girls bathroom with a girl standing by the door to guard. _It's her again…._

"Surprised?" She asked.

"No-" she cut me off.

"Yeah I know you are, after ll you must be scared to death!" she said smirking.

"Not real-" she cut me off again.

"So if you listen I'll let you off with a warning," she said glaring at me. I just stared back emotionlessly, which seemed to piss her off.

"You need to stay away from my precious Sasuke, and quit hanging around that ugly billboard brow! Oh and don't ever talk back to me again understand? If you do so I might just let you join us!" She said with her arms crossed as if she felt victorious.

"Heh…."

"Huh?" she asked. I was so annoyed by her I ended up snapping a bit.

"Listen up Bitch! First off Sasuke isn't 'yours' he actually finds you so annoying. Second off Sakura is awesome, and not a plastic, fake, and a snob like you so you can't tell me to stop talking to her. Third off don't think so highly of yourself I would rather slam my head into a wall as hard as I can 20 times before joining your slutty group. And don't think that you intimidate me you sheepish little wanna-be!" I shout at her. Her jaw drops and she grows even madder. She then walked up to me and puts her nails on the bottom of my eye, right where the top of my cheek was, and she dug her nails in, pulling down, causing long marks to appear on my face, gushing blood out.

"This is your warning, don't mess with me!" She left along with her disciples leaving me in there. My cheek stung a little but I got over it, I ended up getting paper towels on it to stop the blood which it did. I then headed back to the classroom.

**At class:**

"W-what happened to your face?" Sakura asked in a concerned tone.

"Just a bitch at work," I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'll be fine!" I said cheerfully, but Sasuke just stared at my cheek the whole class period. As well as the rest of the day.

**After school, in front of a house on the outskirts of the hidden leaf village's main city:**

"Tadaima…" I said opening the door that lead to a darkened hallway. I walked into the kitchen and put my bag down and started to make dinner.

"Dinner for one…..like always…" I said jokingly.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed and please do review!**

**This was part one of the one shot….so I might make 1 more chappy to make it a two-shot so please follow me! ^~^ But thank you so~~~~~~~~much for reading my story!**

**~Miyoko-tan**


End file.
